RWBY: Godzilla Returns
by 25 Lightbulbs
Summary: The Great War was the largest war on Remnant. Vale and Vacuo against Mistral and Mantle. A battle raged on, dropping Dust nukes over the continent. But the Nukes woke something up. Something terrifiying, supposibly a myth, a legend in the stories. Godzilla.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _Long ago, before the Great War Of Remnant. There were beings man were terrified of, even the Grimm, man's greatest enemy were terrified of these 'Monsters'. These monsters were superior to both species, and it seemed they would conquer. As man were on the verge of extinction, the monsters seemingly vanished, leaving only the Grimm to fight man. After millions of years these monsters became extinct, being forgotten as myths and legends. Or so they thought.._

 **Sanus Continent**

In the middle of the ocean, fish and othe sea creatures swam away from the ongoing battle of the Great War, dust powered nukes littered the ocean and loud gunfire could be heard.

Vacuo And Vale against Mistral and Mantle.

The battle seemingly never ends as gunfire and dead bodies littered the ocean as the soldiers fought against eachother. Watching from a faraway distance, was a man. He had black hair and brown eyes, wore a pair of small spectacles, a black suit over his green turtle neck with matching black pants and shoes. He watched from afar leaning against his cane.

'Why must we go against eachother in some foolish war?' He thought. He turned away from the war until the ground shook. He stopped in his tracks to turn back, only to notice the war still kept going. Thinking it was another dust Nuke, he turned away again.

-Rumbling-

He turned back again. Surprised that gunfire has ceased. He watched curiously as the ground shook again.

-Rumbling-

The ocean waves picked up and were hundreds of feet in the air. The soldiers that were unlucky enough were engulfed by the sea as the remaining soldiers screamed in terror. The man that watched was horrified at this sight.

'Nononono... Has he... returned?!'

 **-SWWWWWREEEEAAARRRK-**

A huge roar erupted from the ocean as the soldiers ears bled from being so close. The man covered his ears as he watched. Suddenly a huge figure rises from the ocean, easily surpassing the huge hundred feet waves. The soldiers screamed in terror as they shoot at it. The figure only grunted in response.

"This can't be happening.. They were supposed to be Myths! Legends!" He shouted. Still not believing what he sees. The soldiers kept firing, using Tanks and artillery. The four kingdoms all stopped the war to focus on one thing. Godzilla. The massive reptile stomped on land as soldiers screamed in terror at its presence. The radiation radiating off of Godzilla infected and killed many soldiers that used up all their aura. The dust bullets had no effect as they kept firing. Godzilla seemingly gets closer on land, Suddenly it stops. The spikes on his back seemingly glow a light blue.

"No!" The man shouted as he knew what that meant. Godzilla's spikes radiated more radiation as he stands there. The soldiers kept firing, thinking they're fending him off, Suddenly Godzilla opens his mouth as a beam of pure blue radiation comes out of his mouth hitting tanks and soldiers incinerating them all and causing explosions. No survivors.

 **-SWWWRRRREEEAAAARRK-**

Godzilla roared. The man from afar watched with wide eyes. The Great War was suddenly stopped by the monster. The God Of Destruction, Godzilla.

Godzilla Turns away from the huge graveyard he created, Stomping back into the ocean like nothing happened. All the man could see was the huge spikes on the monster's back above the ocean surface.

"I guess some legends can be true..." he mumbled under his breath. His heart was pounding, watching just one monster stop and destroy an entire war. He knew the war would continue and they'll patch up the evidence in the future, but now he knew.

Monsters Exist.

 ** _AN: So hi. This is my first story, if you enjoy it thanks. If you want to see more than I'll make more. Also which Godzilla is your favorite?_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Present Day**

Ozpin sighed, Remebering the events that unfolded that day. He would never forget it, the moment it rises from the ocean and it's spike plates above the ocean surface. Reading a book about The Great War, he snickered at the cover up they made.

-"The soldier's dust nukes were armed and exploded, causing a chain reaction of the other nukes and incinerating every soldier there, leaving no witnesses."-

'A terrible cover-up for a terrible event..' He thought as he placed the book down. He reached for his cane and got off his seat, heading towards the elevator. Drinking whatever substance he had in his mug.

 **Unknown**

Grimm sea creatures and other animals swam through the ocean. A Grimm shark went down to the ocean floor, looking for any easy prey. Spotting a creature it swam towards it and chomped. It was rough but it kept pulling the creature. Suddenly a huge bloodshot red eye appeared in the sand. The Grimm stopped pulling and let go, seemingly curious at the huge eye.

Suddenly a huge jaw appeared out of the sand and chomped the whole shark in one bite. The teeth of the creature was covered with Grimm blood. Suddenly it raises its head removing all the sand from it and uncovering a monster's head about the size of a huge building. It groaned angrily as it lifted and shook its whole body removing sand and creating huge whirlpools.

It's 88 year nap was disturbed by a idiotic Grimm... Again. The Monster swam through the ocean, looking for huge prey to feast on. Finding a whale, it chomped it in one bite. Looking for more prey, it couldn't find anything. It decided to head to the surface.

 **Beacon**

Team RWBY were in Port's class. The portly professor rambled on about a story of how he defeated five Ursas with his bare fist. Both Yang and Ruby fell asleep before he even started, Blake was focusing on something behind the professor and Weiss was listening intently. She tried everything she can to make her teammates listen atleast once, but failing. So she gave up on trying and decided they could do whatever. The bell rang as everyone got up and pack their things. Blake woke both Yang and Ruby as they left.

"So.. Uh, you guys got plans tomorrow?" Ruby asked as she lazily walked out the room and Her teammates followed.

"Nope. Got anything in mind sis?" Yang responded as Ruby thought of something.

"We have to study for Oobleck's test in two days. We don't have time for.. whatever you're planning." Weiss added.

"Sheesh, calm down Ice Queen. We have enough time to study for that." Said Yang as she stared at Weiss. The heiress stared back with a frown.

"Oh! How about we go see that new monster movie!" Ruby squealed in excitement.

"Ruby, you know you're scared of those movies.. last time we watched a monster movie, you thought the monster was destroying the theater we were in..." she smirked as Ruby scratched her head embarrassed.

"Hey! That was 9 years ago! Uncle Qrow said it was about a dinosaur that rebuilt the city and moonwalked back into the ocean!" She stuttered as Yang held in a small laugh.

"Besides, I'm old enough to watch one now! Come on, we should watch it!"

"Fine. You win. How about you guys?" Yang asked the others.

"Alright, I don't have any plans tomorrow." Blake finally spoke before looking back down into her book.

"Weiss?"

"No thanks. I'll be studying." Weiss answered coldly. The red colored team leader pouted.

"Cooome On, Weiss. It'll be fun, and we can finally spend time together— As a team!" Ruby begged. The heiress sighed and thought. 'Studying alone or spending time with my teammates...'

"Fine. Only because I'll not be letting my entire team go someplace fun, without me!" She said as Ruby jumped up and down excitedly. 'That dolt... Too adorable..' Weiss blushed at her thoughts as they continued walking to their dorms.

The walk to the dorm didn't take that long. Probably about 5 minutes. When they arrived, Weiss sat on her bed and pulled out her scroll. Scrolling through some news, one post caught her attention.

-Radiation from the Great War battlefield found in the middle of the ocean.-

She clicked on it curiously as it began loading. When it finished it had a full article and opinions from scientists. Reading through it in about 20 minutes.

Weiss was really curious.

Ozpin was really nervous.

He shut his scroll and sighed. Radiation found in the middle of the ocean similar to the Great War battlefield? If he didn't know any better, he'd just ignore it and wait till it became unrelevent. But he knew what this meant. It has awoken.

 **Unknown**

Godzilla swam for miles, looking for land to resurface upon. Sleeping in the middle of the ocean was a great place to stay away from humans, but Grimm.. that was the downside. It swam through the ocean, chomping down on anything that could satisfy it's hunger.

After hours of searching, he found a small island. Rising from the water, creating massive waves, he stomped on the muddy land and took huge steps, creating massive footprints.

 **-SWWWRRRREEEEEAAAARRRK-**

He roared as animals ran away from the waves and massive figure, towering over them. The prey he eat along the way has replenished him, so he walked around, with no objective. Stomping on animals and trees, he was gonna head back into the ocean to continue his nap, until another huge footstep made him turn around. He turned to face a small monster, about half his size and spikes all over its back. It stood on all four legs and stared intently at Godzilla. Godzilla only growled to tell it to back off.

 **-SSSSRRRREEEAAAAAAARRRK-**

The monster roared in response and charged. Godzilla stood his ground and swunged his tail, knocking the monster off course. As the monster was airborned it curved its body, turning into a ball of spikes. As it landed on the ground, it rolled its way to Godzilla in ball form as Godzilla barely dodges.

Uncurling it's self, it charged again as Godzilla's spikes began to glow a blueish color. As it charged, Godzilla side steps and grabs its tail. Godzilla spins it around and throws the monster. The monster shrieks as its airborne again. Godzilla than opens its mouth as his atomic breath blast the monster away, still airborne. The monster screams in pain as it falls towards the ocean, creating gigantic waves as it lands.

 **-SSSHRRRRRREEEEEEAAAAAARRRRK-**

Godzilla roars as its victorious in its fairly easy battle against the monster. Claiming the new territory as his own.

 ** _AN: So this was supposed to come out yesterday, but I didn't have time. Also, This Godzilla is the reincarnation of the 2014 movie. I might add more monsters into the mix but for now, I'll focus mostly on Godzilla._**


	3. Chapter 2

**_AN: Oops. Nopeite Nopeite Nope, that was Angurius, one of Godzilla's enemies/friends Sorry if it confused you. Just hit me that boarbatusk and Angurius are incredibly similar._**

 **Unknown**

Godzilla walked around the island, exploring the lands and scaring off animals, stepping on Grimm, and finding a good place to sleep. Problem is, the island was incredibly small, and with so little land to cover, he decided it wasn't really the best place to stay. He walked to the shore, and stepped into the ocean, swimming to find a new place to stay, and chomping through Grimm and fish with ease.

Being dominant against all species, Man/Faunus and Grimm, was fun, but it was incredibly annoying if they found that monsters were still alive. They'd be hunt down by both, even if they know monsters were incredibly hard to kill and would incinerate them into pure dust.

Godzilla swam for hours, looking for land and a place to stay, deciding not to sleep because of the long nap. Finding more land, he quickly swam and began to resurface, revealing his spikes over the water surface.

 **Beacon**

Ozpin walked through the school grounds, taking a sip out of his mug every few minutes. Looking at his scroll, he checked news articles every so often about the radiation. If he was alone, he would be shaking, but seeing as there were students around, he kept a calm look and scrolled through his.. scroll. Finding nothing related to the radiation so far, he put his scroll away and made his way back to his office.

 **Ozpin's Office**

Walking out of the elevator, he sat down on his chair and sighed.

'Why did 'he' wake up at this time?! Did something annoy him? Did he sense a threat?'

Ozpin was really stressed now. He seen what Godzilla has done to the armies, and he would not like the same event repeat itself with his students! Seeing as it's the end of the school day and most students have already gone to sleep, he decided he would get some rest as well.

 **Next Day (RWBY's Dorm)**

"Mooorning Team RWB—" Ruby shouted before being hit with a pillow in the face.

"You Dolt! I told you not the shout like that in the morning! Also why'd you wake us up so early, We don't have class today!" Weiss shouted at the cookie loving red head.

"Heh, sorry Weiss. But, I woke you guys up early so we can see the movie!" She replied before earning glares from her teammates. She shrunk in fear as Yang jumped off her bed and checked her scroll.

"Ruby... the movie showtime for our tickets doesn't play until.. 9:30.." Yang said, as Ruby shrunk further.

"It's fine. Just don't shout like that again, I have sensitive ears." Blake added, wiggling her Faunus ears.

"Blake, You seem paw-sitive today. What's up?" Yang asked as the three members groaned at that insanely horrible pun.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Come on, There's something. Can you paw-lease tell me?" A pillow hit her face as she glared at Ruby for throwing it.

"Seriously, it's nothing. Just have this feeling that something 'big' is gonna happen." Blake responded.

"I'm sure it's fine. Besides, we'll take care of it!" Ruby finally joined in the conversation.

"Okay. Seeing as this red imbecile woke us up, what should we do?" Weiss finally joined as well.

"Let's head to Vale, Maybe we'll find something to do there!" Ruby replied. The others agreed and got ready, taking showers and getting dressed. They got in a bullhead heading to Vale. The ride was mostly Ruby being excited to see the movie and Weiss complaining about her being noisy.

 **Ozpin's Office**

Ozpin's hologram desk dinged as he turned around. Ozpin Who was watching the students through his window turned to face his desk, as the face of General Ironwood appeared.

"James. Nice to see you here. May I ask why you're calling?" He greeted.

"Hey Oz. It's about that project we're working on." He responded.

"Which one?" Ozpin asked curiously.

"Project K." The room was filled with silence for a few minutes. He sat still in his chair for a few more seconds before Ozpin finally broke it.

"I thought that one was abandoned, wasn't it?" He asked.

"You've heard of the radiation found in the sea right? Turns out it's been found on an island too. The Rotirus Islands I believe." Ironwood answered as Ozpin's eyes widened.

"Also, Huge footprints were found. Size of a giant building... But the worst part is.. there was a giant monsters corpse found floating above the ocean surface."

"Which one was it?"

"The one we named, Angurius. It's body was incinerated and most of it has been eaten by Grimm or fish..we've already got a cover-up for it." Ironwood finished as Ozpin still had wide eyes. Ironwood looked at him. Oz never looked this nervous, especially if he wasn't Alone.

"Oz. I'm pretty sure you know what this means.."

"I've already known. You've started working on project K, again right? When will it be finished?"

"Soon. I'll have enough supplies by the end of the day, and the project will be finished next week. Apparently it was faster then expected."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to you soon Oz, I got monsters of my own to deal with in Atlas. Especially with Kin-" he was cut off as Ozpin turned the hologram off. He was way to stressed to deal with this. Hoping another quick nap would leave him at ease. He quickly went towards the elevator and wondered.

'Why are the monsters revealing themselves now?"

 **Unknown**

Godzilla made his way towards the land as hundred feet waves swallowed up the creatures unlucky enough to be in its path. Stomping through trees and Grimm he spotted something behind a mountain.

A man stood in a middle of a village admiring the beautiful landscape. It's times like these where he was always happy.

-Rumbling-

The village full of noises suddenly stop as they heard the rumbling. Villagers whispering silently as they don't know what's happening.

-Rumbling-

Villagers began to panic as another rumble caused the ground to shake, knocking down artifacts,toys,people, and other props. Villagers looked around spotting nothing.

- **SSSHHHRRRRREEEAAAWWWRRK-**

A loud roar could be heard as Villagers start screaming in terror running in circles and knocking over other villagers to run away. All that negativity caused Grimm to come out and attack the village creating more panic. Suddenly a huge figure appeared behind a mountain and all the people, even the Grimm stopped what they were doing. Godzilla walked closer towards the villager as Villagers screamed louder, the local huntsmen fought off the Grimm but even they screamed at the sight of the God of Destruction.

Godzilla finally nears the village as he easily stomps through it with ease, killing villagers and huntsmen unlucky enough to be in a building. Beowulf, Ursas, Deathstalkers, and Boarbatusk finally runs away whimpering in fear at the monster.

Godzilla stomps through the village as his spikes glow blue and he lets out his atomic breath, killing many innocents and huntsmen. The village was in ruins within seconds of his arrival, leaving no witnesses as the Grimm finished off any survivors. Or so he thought.

"You were right Oz.. this shit is crazy."


	4. Chapter 3

**Beacon**

Ozpin woke up for a second time that day. He felt well rested and stress-free. He got up and got ready for any other news. Suddenly his scroll vibrates and a message appeared.

 **Qrow: "Oz, might want to see this.."**

A picture appeared on the screen showing a destroyed village. All the stress that was gone, suddenly appeared again and he felt like sleeping again. Oz messaged him back.

 **Ozpin: "When And Where was this taken?"**

 **Qrow: "Couple Of hours ago.. Oz, it's getting closer to Vale.. you gotta prepare. I'm gonna follow it and see where it goes. I'll give info on its path."**

 **Ozpin: "Alright, I'll talk later."**

When he received no more messages he sighed. The week is gonna be catastrophic if— When 'he' reaches Vale...

 **Vale**

A woman followed by two, walked through a warehouse inspecting white fang soldiers grabbing dust crates and other materials to different locations, until she spotted a man with a bowler cap, a cane, and a white suit.

"Roman. I told you, The dust should've been stolen a few days ago, Why is it being escorted now?" The woman asked. Her eyes glowed and a flame surrounded it as the man looked frightened, but he quickly hid it.

"Well. A little 'hello' could've been nice to start this day off, And I've been busy, those brats I talked to you about ruined another heist! If only we've taken care of them by now, I could be getting dust way faster than now." He exclaimed. "And for the love of god, can you please explain why we need this much dust?! We've got enough to supply an entire kingdom! Why do we need—"

"Silence. You should do what I command without question. Any more and you'll be finished." She finished walking off followed by her two associates.

"Do you think that's why she walked all this way here just to ask him instead of calling him on his scroll?" The boy behind the woman asked. The girl behind the woman quickly responded.

"There must be another reason. Or else, this'll be a complete waste of time." The girl responded.

"There is a reason." The woman exclaimed hearing the conversation behind her. "You two will be staying with Roman for now. Make sure he's doing his heists correctly and accompany him if those huntresses he talks about comes again."

"Woah, woah, woah, wait, you're saying we stay here to babysit him? No—"

"Don't question it Mercury..., And Emerald."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"You're in charge for now. I'll come by later to see how things are going. I have a giant lizard to deal with." With that, The woman walked off, leaving Mercury and Emerald confused.

 **Unknown**

Godzilla walked for a few hours, a place to stay and rest was a lot harder than he thought. And he knew the Grimm had already noticed his awakening, that'll mean humans will notice later as well. The only reason he destroyed that village was because he knew they heard his giant footsteps and would contact other humans about it. So he left no one to witness it.

He frustratedly growled after walking for so long. Returning to the ocean to find another continent until he felt something. Something he hasn't felt since he slept for 88 years. He growled again, that presence..

 **Beacon**

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. Searching his scroll for any news about radiation and other things related to the Great War. Glynda Goodwitch walked up to him. He was sitting on his clockwork chair.

"Hello, sir. I assume that nap you took relieved some stress?" She said as he took another sip.

"Apparently.. no. Qrow has told me that 'Godzilla' has destroyed a village and is currently on a path heading to Vale." He responded. "Have you heard of anything from James while I was asleep?"

"No I haven't. He hasn't spoke a word since you have last spoke with him." She responded.

"I see. Any new monsters discovered?" He asked.

"On a far-away island. A giant ape was discovered, although it won't disturb us due to being too far from the kingdoms. It seems young too."

"Glynda, can you please leave? I need to think about how to handle this monster problem."

"Of course." She walked into the elevator and pressed a button before it closed soon after.

'Apes and lizards. What's next? A plant?'

He chuckled at his thought before he suddenly stopped and thought about it.

 **RWBY**

Upon reaching Vale, the girls walked with no plans or anything to do. The movie started at 9:30 and they had a couple hours due to Ruby's shouting.

"So.. what do you guys what to do?" Ruby asked her teammates.

"I dunno, maybe get some breakfast or something. I'm starving." Yang replied as Ruby nodded and lead them to a small cafe. Blake recognized it and agreed to come with them. Weiss soon followed, as she had nothing else to do. When they arrived, they took their seats and ordered their drinks.

"Have you guys heard of the radiation in the ocean? It's really strange." Weiss asked breaking the silence.

"Uh.. no. What do you mean radiation?" Ruby asked.

"It's radiation from the Great War. It probably made its way to the ocean somehow."

"Hmm.. that's pretty cool. And spooky, reminds me of the movie." Yang replied.

"So Blake! Nothing 'big' happened yet. I told you it was fine!" Yang added earning a glare from the hidden Faunus.

"It's 7 in the morning. Nothing big should be happening right now anyways." Blake replied as Yang shrugged as Blake got back into her latest chapter in her book.

 **Unknown**

That presence. Godzilla growled louder. He's back, probably stronger than before. Atleast hes far. For now, he'll be coming sooner or later. Godzilla stomped his way into the ocean, he was furious, and took out his anger on the poor aquatic animals and Grimm. King Ghidora has awoken. And will try to take the throne for The King Of The Monsters.

 ** _AN: Sorry for this chapter's wait! I just needed to think ahead about what I want to do with this story. I can't promise the next chapter will be here sooner than this though. Also, if you didn't notice Ironwood did mention King Ghidora in Atlas. But Ozpin cut him off before he fully stated his name. Hope you enjoyed this._**


End file.
